The present invention relates to harvesting machinery and, more specifically, to apparatus for cleaning mud, dirt, rocks and other foreign material from between spaced links of harvesting machinery conveyors.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,512 and 3,999,613 disclose a machine for harvesting tomatoes, or similar crops, by removing the plants and fruit from the ground, shaking the vines to remove the fruit, and transporting the crop to a final discharge conveyor. A number of conveyors, each comprising spaced, parallel rods or links joined at their ends to endless belts having spaced lugs or cleats on one side, are employed for transporting the materials through the harvesting machine. A substantial amount of dirt, rocks and other foreign materials are lifted from ground level and delivered to the machine together with the plants and fruit. Thus, there is a substantial possibility that rocks or chunks of dirt, as well as small or damaged fruit may become lodged in the spaces between the links of the conveyors. Also, when operating in wet ground, the links may quickly become clogged with mud. Since efficient operation is dependent to a large extent on allowing foreign material to separate from the crop by dropping through the spaces between the links it is most desirable that the conveyors be kept as clean as possible.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a harvesting machine of this character with a system for aiding in maintaining open-link conveyors free of foreign materials.
A further object is to provide a cleanout device for automatic operation in conjunction with an open link conveyor of a harvesting machine to remove foreign matter by means of members which pass through the spaces between the links as the conveyor is advanced.
Another object is to provide a cleaning system for a plurality of endless conveyors of a harvesting machine by a combination of oscillatory shaking of the upper run and members passing between the links of the lower run of the conveyors as they are advanced.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.